Fox and the Hound 2 - Tod and Vixie's Journey
by AltoFlute
Summary: Right after the Events of original Fox and the hound released in 1981 Tod and Vixie's adventures continue, with some of Copper's Adventures as well!
1. The Best of Friends

At the edge of a small lake, the currently young Tod struggled to get out of the water after falling from a water fall. He falls over once after he put pressure on his right front leg, and struggles to stand up again, giving up he falls once more into the shallow water. He breathed heavily, his eyes were closed. He was in a lot of pain.

Copper ran over to the edge of the lake, seeing his best friend. He was in shock, and upset upon seeing the fox was in so much pain. "Tod?" He spoke quietly to him.

Tod slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head, looking over at his friend, his ears down, almost like he was going to die. Copper gasped quietly his mouth open looking at how much he was in pain. He backed up just slightly, realizing that he had caused this.

The click of a shot gun, perked Tod's ears up, and he looked over, seeing Amos Slade pointing the barrel of his gun at Tod. Copper had to do something quickly, and he ran over to Todd, standing over him, while Tod tried to stand up and back up, scarred out of his life.

"Come on, Copper." Amos Started "Get out of the way."

Tod admitted defeat at this point, and was about to cry not before Copper fully stood over him, protecting him from Amos, He looked up slightly seeing his underbelly, and then looked back at the Hunter.

Copper whined at his master, and that told the Hunter to spare his life. Amos lowered the gun, and gave in that Copper wanted to spare his life. Amos sighed, and Copper looked down, relaxing a bit. Amos patted Copper saying "Well… Come on boy… let's go home." Amos limped off away from the two, copper following.

Tod lowered his ears, relaxing finally. Copper stopped, and looked back, seeing Tod sit up. Tod smiled at Copper, him also returning the smile and he began to walk again. Tod tilted his head slightly, and began to walk a different direction than where Copper was going, limping badly.

Copper stopped, and looked back one more time, seeing his best friend climb out of the water. Tod looked back as well, and then Copper walked off for the final time. Tod still watching.

Tod walked off, after he could not see his friend anymore. Vixie had then showed up, comforting Tod seeing that he was still alright. Tod and Vixie headed to their borough, having to walk slowly, due to Tod's bad limping in his front right leg. It took them a good amount of time before they got back to their borough, night fall was just around the corner. Tod had laid down seeing the borough fully being scorched due to the hunter trying to trap them by fire. Vixie laid down next to him, comforting her love, Tod. The two drifted to sleep for the night fall came around.

When morning came, Tod decided to show Vixie where he had been living for the first year of his life. The two walked to a cliff in the distance, and when they got there. Vixie went to get something for Tod, seeing Amos being mended by Widow, his human mother, and he saw Chief and Copper laying in their barrels.

Copper yawned, and laid his head down going to sleep, and he opened his eyes, thinking about his Best friend, and smiled, closing his eyes once again, him and Tod sharing the same though

'Copper, you're my very Best friend… and you're mine too Tod. And we'll always be friends forever, won't we…? Yeah, forever!'

Tod smiled at the thought again, and soon Vixie soon had came back with food, and she sat next to him, rubbing he head against Tod and the two balanced their weight on each other. They watched the life around the two houses flutter around, birds chirping, and animals running around.

Tod sighed and looked around, and then looked at Vixie, with her dazzling eyes watching his. He smiled at her, and licked her cheek, and she pushed the food over to Tod, and Tod ate a little bit. His right front leg was off the ground slightly, not wanting it to hurt, babying his leg.

The two have not said a word to each other since last night before Tod attacked the bear to safe Copper and the hunter, but Tod soon broke that silence by saying "Thank you, Vixie." After heating some of the food she gave to him.

Vixie smiled at him and said "You're welcome, Tod." In a cute voice, that cracked a smile from Tod. The two didn't take long before they left the area, heading back home to their borough. They stopped by the lake where they first met, and while Vixie drank a little bit of water, Tod went over to the pink flowers, and picked one out, and gave it over to her. She smiled lovingly, sitting down and Tod took the flower, and curtailed the stem of the flower, so he can put it above her ear, and he smiled at her after that

"You look beautiful Vixie." Tod smiled at her, and Vixie smiled back "Thank you." She said and they sat next to each other, watching the trout in the water. Tod smiled at her again, and the two soon walked off from the lake before Tod drank some water. While walking back, Big Mamma had come over, to check on them. She saw that Tod had a bad limp, and said "Tod honey, what happened to you?" she asked

"Copper and the Hunter tracked me down because of what I did to Chief." Tod replied to Big Mamma

"Tracked you down?" Big Mamma said in a bit of a shock.

"Yes," Tod began," tracked me down." He finished. "Copper saved me from Amos at the very end."

Big Mamma sighed, now knowing that Tod's Best friend, Copper was still friends with him.

"Well. I hope you two have a good life, I'll be checking in on you two of course." Big Mamma said, and the owl flew into the sky, Tod and Vixie saying goodbye to her, as she disappeared over the trees.

Vixie looked over at Tod and smiled, and continued back to come, where the two fell asleep again for most of the day. Tod dreaming about the night that Widow had set him in the preserve after what had happened to Chief.

* * *

'Goodbye May seem Forever'

We met, it seems, such a short time ago  
You looked at me - needing me so  
Yet from your sadness  
Our happiness grew  
And I found out I needed you too  
I remember how we used to play  
I recall those rainy days  
The fire's glow  
That kept us warm  
And now I find - we're both alone  
Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
But in my heart is a memory  
And there you'll always be

Goodbye may seem forever  
Farewell is like the end  
but in my heart is a memory  
and there you'll always be


	2. The Fox and the Lover

Waking up the next morning, the still in pain Tod stretched out, and limped out of the borough. He wondered if that if he went to his Human Mother's house, that she'll mend his leg, so he could get better. But he needs to get used to life in the forest. Tod looked over at Vixie who was still sleeping soundly and he smiled at her.

Tod was trying to be the best he can with her, without you know, not being natural like he tried last time. He still thought about what she meant by 6, still not understanding it at all. He shrugged it off, and sat down, jumping slightly when Vixie touched him a few minutes later. With her giggling behind him, he smiles at her.

Tod stretches out again, and sits up right, with Vixie leaning on him. He smiles at her and then said "I think we should go to where I lived previously."

Vixie looked up at him and asked "Why?"

Tod sighed and said, "because my leg is getting worse and might as well have her help me, than let it heal naturally." He said and stood up, Vixie doing the same thing. "It's the right thing to do."

Vixie just sighs, and nods, following Tod all the way out to Widow Tweed's home. Tod tried to scratch at the door, but with no answer. He thought for a moment, then he remembered that they're on a farm. Tod walks with Vixie over to the Barn, and he finds Widow milking a cow.

Widow heard noise, and looks over Abigale the cow, and finds Tod, along with another fox with him. She saw that Tod was babying one of his legs, and stopped, walking over to Tod smiling, while Vixie backs up a bit, worried about her. Widow bends down to Tod and pats his head, and picks him up, bringing him inside, allowing Vixie to do the same.

She wraps a bandage around Tod's leg, which stiffens it up, but that helps it a bit more. She allows Tod to lay down, and rest, Vixie lying next to him. She smiles at the two, and walks back out to the barn, locking the door behind her, so the two are safe.

It takes about two days, before Tod is finally able to walk without limping, as badly anymore. Soon enough Vixie and Tod left Widow's house, returning to the forest. The two pass by the family of 7 chicks again, and Tod thought about the saying again. '6 would be just right' He looked at the chicks, and realized that they were babies, 6 babies. That's what she meant. Tod looked at Vixie, and smiled and the two continued on.

Later on, almost back to the borough Tod said "Vixie."

"Yeah Tod?" she replied

"Remember when you said '6 would be just right'?" he asked

"Yeah, I do." She replied and smiled at him.

"I know what you mean by that now." Tod said and smiled at her

Vixie just giggled back at him, and sat down in the sunlight. Tod smiled back. He sat down next to her, nuzzling her, and leaning on her. Vixie just giggling and blushing slightly at him. The two sat alone for quite a bit of time, not really doing anything. Soon the two finally decided to go into their home, and falling asleep for the night after spending a few moments working out something in the borough fixing a few things from the fire, and one other thing they decided to do.

Of course though, Amos Slade still wants to get a fox skin that has Tod all over it.

* * *

**I could not think of anything to do this time, so I decided over a few things and this is what I have came up with, just trying to get back into a protagonist feel for this officially, and have a few other things along the way ;)**


End file.
